Pokemon Special: The Mask of Celebi
by Kizuna Kiseki
Summary: 1st arc of Pokemon Special: Mysterious Adventures. What happens when Platinum finds something that was long abandoned in her mansion and ends up traveling with her seniors? As another girl that was searching for her origins, a serial murder case is taking place... Will the Dex Holders solve this mystery... or be the killer's next victim? -Kiseki :D
1. Disclaimer and Story Info

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special/ Adventures. They were originally created by Kusaka Hidenori and Mato/ Satoshi Yamamoto.**

* * *

><p><span>Story info:<span>

As the servants and maids were doing spring cleaning under the command of housekeeper Sebastian, Platinum Berlitz finds something that she had never been told by her parents. Before she knew it, she embarks on a journey- this time with her fellow seniors, the Dex Holders! Meanwhile, another girl also starts on her adventure to find her roots.

* * *

><p>*This will be Arc 1 of this series called '<em><strong>Pokemon Special: Adventures of the Dex Holders<strong>_', created by Kizuna Kiseki (me).  
>*In some future arcs, there may be Crossovers. :)<p>

Genres: Adventure/Friendship/Mystery and slight Romance

There will be 3 OCs, 2 game verse characters and a genderbent (Arc 3).

...

Characters to appear:

-Red

-Green (Boy)

-Blue (Girl)

-Yellow

-? (game) [S/he may not appear in this arc.]

-Gold

-Silver

-Crystal

-? (game)

-Ruby

-Sapphire

-Emerald

-Wally

-Diamond

-Pearl

-Platinum

-? (OC)

-? (OC)

-? (OC)

-Professors

-Platinum's parents (in some chapters)

-An evil organisation (in later parts, or something more... keep your eyes peeled.)

...

Shippings in this arc/ future arcs:

Specialshipping (RedxYellow)

Oldrivalshipping (GreenxBlue)

Mangaquestshipping (GoldxCrystal)

?shipping (?x?)

Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)

Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum)

?shipping (?x?)

?shipping (?x?)

...

Other things to take note of:

I'll be using **ChuangYi**'s translations instead of Viz Media's(?). (With the exception of Green and Blue's name of course.)

That means, there will be some changes in the Dex Holders' Pokemon nicknames.

**Gold's Pokemon**

_-Explotaro (Typloshion)_

_-Ataro (Ambipom)_

_-Poltaro (Politoed)_

_-Utaro (Sudowoodo)_

_-Sintaro (Sunkern)_

_-Mantaro (Mantine)_

__-Togetaro (Togekiss)__

**Crystal's Pokemon**

_-Mega (Meganium)_

_-Xatee (Xatu)_

_-Parasee (Parasect)_

_-Arckee (Arcanine)_

_-Hitmonee (Hitmonchan)_

_-Bonee (Cubone)_

_-Chumee (Smoochum)_

**Diamond's Pokemon**

_-Wig (Torterra)_

_-Lax (Munchlax)_

_-Don (Bastidon)_

_-Tung (Lickitung)_

_-Moo (Mamoswine)_

_-Gi (Regigigas)_ _[I'm not sure if I want this fella out in this arc.]_

**Pearl's Pokemon **

_-Chimhiko (Infernape)_

_-Chahiko (Chatot)_

_-Rayhiko (Luxray)_

_-Zelhiko (Floatzel) [I'm making him already evolved in this one.]_

_-Dighiko (Diglett) [Not for this one. Sorry~]_

_-Tauhiko (Taurous) _


	2. Prologue: Last words

**Me: Aye aye! Welcome aboard the 'Dreamship'! This is specially for fans of the Pokemon Special manga!**

**All (except Green + Silver) : Yay~!**

**Red: I didn't know we were this famous! :D**

**Gold: Hey! Silver! Aren't you feeling happy for this? o.o**

**Silver: Why should I be happy? ._.**

**Blue: Cause you have fangirls as well! Green~! Say something will you~? ;D**

**Green: ... Kiseki-san doesn't own Pokemon Special.**

**Silver: If she does, she will be Kusaka-sama's daughter.**

**All: Wow, that's totally unexpected. O_O**

**Dia: Did you see that Pearl! Our senpai can perform Manzai too! XD**

**Pearl: ... Are you sure this_is_Manzai? 0.0**

**Me: I LOVE YOU SILVER~ (and Green too)! :3**

**Gold: Hey not fair! What about me? D:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in Johto<span>**

"Grandma... why..."  
>"My dear girl... it's about time I join your granddad in heaven..."<br>"NO! Then what about me? I'll be all alone!"

In the house of Cherygrove City, there lays a certain brown-haired girl, crying on her grandmother's bed, begging her not to kick the bucket so soon. The old woman could only sigh as the girl sniffled between sobs.

"Age is catching up with me... People will die someday, it's just a matter of time..."  
>"B-But why? Why must people die?" the girl sobbed again. "Otou-san and oka-san died when I was young... so why you have to... die too?"<p>

It's true. The brown-haired's parents had died in an accident when she's only 2. As a result, her grandmother decided to raise her not only to have company, but to teach her the aspects of life and interacting with Pokemon, in order to make up for the emptiness in the girl. She succeeded, her granddaughter had became one of the elites in her hometown and had her own team. She smiled at that thought when she came back home with her first gym badge, hugging the old woman tightly.

"Stop crying dear..." she patted the girl's head. "Before I leave, let me tell you some things I wanted to clear..."

Knowing that time wasn't really on their side (for the dying old woman especially), the girl finally stopped her sobbing at looked at her grandmother with brown, teary eyes.

"Go to the last drawer of my closet. There's a key inside there. Then you use it to open the box that was..." she struggled between breaths. "...inside the locker of your old house..."

_Old house?_ She looked confusedly at her gasping grandmother.

"...in New Bark Town. That's where you used to live before your parents died. Also..." her eyelids were closing and this wasn't a good sign for the girl. She hunched forward nearer to her grandmother only to find the remaining words, leaving her in shock.

"...you had an _elder brother_."

The old woman passed away peacefully after muttering her last words: "Take care of yourself... and do not give out your _real name_ to others", leaving the girl in the pits of despair.

_I will... and I'll become stronger..._

* * *

><p><strong>Opening theme song for this chapter: 【ポケスペ歌ってみた】十.人面.相<strong>

_-1 year later-_

**Pallet Town, Kanto**

It was yet another normal morning for the residents of Pallet Town. Well, it didn't seem the same for some people we were all familiar with... ...

"**Green**~! Why are you still in bed! Did you forget what date is it today!" A shrilling (and annoying voice for Green) rang throughout the Trainer's bedroom.

Lying on the bed was a brown-haired male teen who had an unusual style of hair spikes that stood out. In front of his bed stood a female teen who had the same shade of brown as himself, only with hair that reached out to her waist. She wore a sleeveless blue blouse with black linings on them with a short rose-coloured shirt. Her socks were also the same colour as her outfit. Her shoes were white with a red stripe. Her hat had oddly shared this trend as well, with an extra red arch that looks like the outer appearance of a Premier Ball. She jogged on the floor that made squeaking sounds, hoping this would get her friend out of bed.

"Urgh... what brings you here, Noisy Woman?" Green got up and rubbed his eyes. "And how did you even get into my house!"

"Don't forget! I'm good in sneaking into houses~!" **Blue** chimed. "Anyways hurry up now! **Red**'s already downstairs talking with your sister while waiting for you."

Green made a mental note that next time, he's gonna heighten the security around his house so that Blue won't be able to sneak into his house easily. The green-eyed teen brushed his teeth while thinking of the possible solutions to get rid of that 'Noisy Woman' that kept pestering him.

"By the way, noisy woman. You haven't tell me what date is it today." Green got out from the toilet all freshened and neat. He is now wearing a plain black shirt and purple slacks, with his hands crossed while looking at the Evolver.

"Did you over train your Pokemon so hard that you had _short-term memories_?" Blue wiped her sweat with the black wristband on her right wrist when she heard him making that comment and poked the spiky boy's head, which irritated him. "It's **Yellow** whose gonna receive her new Pokedex today! As seniors, we must be clapping and congratulating for her! Especially _you_, the grandson of the famous _Professor Oak_! Your attendance is a must!" she grabbed Green's hand and dragged him to downstairs, meeting up with Red and before bidding farewell to his sister, Daisy, as well as setting off for his granddad's lab.

...

"So, I wonder how Yellow's feeling all excited now?"

"Definitely not as excited as you, Red."

"Teehee~ I wonder what is taking her so long..."

"So it looks like you guys are more excited than her huh?" A voice boomed from behind.

"PROFESSOR!" Red and Blue exclaimed.

"Hi... Grandad." Green said.

The trio turned to face the professor, famously known as **Samuel Oak** widespread across other regions. In his right hand was the latest model of the Pokedex. The word 'Yellow' was imprinted on it. "So has she arrived yet?"

"Don't think so. Lemme try to call her." Blue dug into her bag and fished out her Pokegear. She dialled the number and heard several ring tones before hearing a 'beep' sound.

"Mmm... hello?"  
>"Yellow~! Are you reaching soon~?"<br>"Oh, Blue senpai. What do you mean by 'reaching soon'?"  
>"Huh? You are supposed to collect your newly upgraded Pokedex today!"<br>"Uh...uhm... I FORGOT! Gomenasai! I'll be there in 10 minutes time!"

_Beep._

All 3 of them (except Professor Oak) fell down in anime style.

"Looks like there's someone who's more forgetful than me." Green sighed before entering his grandad's lab with his 2 fellow companions. Red let out a nervous laughter while Blue adjusted her white hat (which was given by Silver) and slung her bag to the other shoulder. The door creaked open and the 4 of them went inside.

Professor Oak grimly looked at the 3 once pre-teens (now adults) and said this: "Actually, there's _another_ reason why I called you 3 here other than congratulating Yellow for her new Pokedex."

"And what would that be, Professor?" Red could sense some tension in his voice.

"I had received this request from one of your Sinnoh juniors, **Platinum Berlitz**." Professor Oak stated and continued explaining the situation until a certain straw hat teen appeared in front of the window.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Goldenrod City, Johto<span>**

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited!"

"**Gold**, I didn't know you could be so excited in when it comes to shopping."

"How on earth did I get myself in this mess..."

"How is shopping for new clothes a 'mess'? **Silver**! Where are you going?"

"To get myself away from an idiot."

"Please stop this, the 2 of you! Can't you all get along for once?"

Passer-Byers (?) who were strolling around the city for a leisure walk (or shopping, for some of them) had their peace disturbed by a certain trio that all of us loved and adored. However, they seemed to be having a quarrel and had contributed to noise pollution.

"Fine! Then let's not see each other again! Like who would care for you!" A raven-haired boy with a fringe that was longer than the rest of his hair shouted as he put on his signature black cap with a yellow stripe at the middle. There was also a pair of goggles attached to the cap. He was having disputes with a guy that was walking away from the trio and shared the same age with him. "Come on **Crystal**, let's go!"

The girl who stood beside him went stunned: he always called her by the term 'Chris' or 'Super Serious Gal'. She knew that anger was building up in the Breeder's body and said no more.

The guy who walked away from the duo had a contrast nature from his rival (or so he thought). He had long red hair which could be easily mistaken for a girl from the back view. He was wearing a black jacket with white long jeans and a pair of black boots to top it off. He sighed as he couldn't really deal with that irritatingly alive boy called _Gold_. He closed his silver-coloured eyes while trying to get himself forget what had just happened a few seconds ago.

Beside the goggled-teen stood an indigo-haired girl, who had 2 ponytails that have their tips defying the laws of gravity. She had crystal coloured eyes that were matched with a pair of earrings which were shaped like stars. She wore a long-sleeved white jacket with a simple red shirt on the inside, with pants that had the same colour as the Breeder's cap. Failing to be the peace maker, she could only choose to follow Gold into the department store and began to shop for clothes along with him.

…

They entered the store grimly, with silence of awkwardness surrounding them. The golden-eyed teen could only take out his billiard cue and tap it on the departmental store's marble flooring with force. A few irritating taps could be heard and this annoyed some of the shoppers in the building. The lass knew that if this continues, it will be only a matter of time before they got chased out of the building by the security guards.

"Please Gold… stop this! You're disturbing everyone here!" The female Dex Holder pleaded.

"I just don't understand what's up with that redhead's mind! I just wanted the 3 of us to meet up happily and go out together, as a trio! But he just couldn't appreciate my… good intentions." The male Dex Holder slammed his cue one last time before keeping it into his bag.

"If you didn't pull that prank on him just now, would he be so upset right now?" This comment hitted the Breeder hard on the head. Based on his character, Silver was one who takes jokes seriously.

Gold couldn't help but to think of what happened in the morning while his amber eyes scanned around the clothes section, trying to find himself a new outfit that would suit himself.

_**=Flashback=**_

_Gold: Hey Silver! Open the door! It's me, Gold!_

_Silver: Why must you wake me from my-_

_As Silver opened the door, a bucket of cold water poured directly onto him, drenching him from head to toe, jolting his senses completely awake. Silver could only give his trademark death glare to the now laughing boy, only to be kicked in the knee by Crystal._

_Gold: Ouch! What's that for!_

_Chris: Didn't I told you not to play this kind of prank! Look what you had done to Silver!_

_Gold: C'mon, I only wanted to have some fun… Go and change now Silver! We're going to Goldenrod to do some shopping!_

_Silver: I don't care! For once I was having a proper rest without Nee-san in the house playing pranks on me and you…! You just have to ruin my peace._

_Chris: Um I'll apologise on Gold's behalf, if that's alright? Please stop quarrelling…_

_Gold: You're no fun, Silver._

_Silver: …Go away before I lose my temper completely. Crystal, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologise for the sake of this idiotic guy here._

_Gold: Say what…!_

_Chris: I SAID STOP! We're going to Goldenrod not only for our main purpose which is shopping, but also to let you guys have a chill-off session._

_Gold and Silver: Alright…_

_So Silver went to dry himself up while Gold whistled. Crystal volunteered herself to hang out Silver's wet clothes (with the courtesy of Gold). 5 minutes later, the trio stetted off for the day towards their destination, Goldenrod City._

_**=End of Flashback=**_

His eyes landed on a certain plain black T-shirt and it reminded him of his rival's outfit. Dark. The teen somehow wanted to fit himself into the redhead's shoes as he took the T-shirt off from the hanger. He never really thought it would look good on him.

_Wait… if I were to just wear like this, Silver might as well be mocking me to copy his style and Ruby would say I have no 'fashion sense'! This won't do! Must find something else to cover it up…_

So Gold went to look for other kinds of shirts, with his left hand holding the black T-shirt he tried on just now. The main reason why he did not put it back on the shelf had nothing to do with Silver. It was just too comfortable to wear. Comfortable clothes are meant to be bought right? He continued his search until he reached for the jacket's section. Lying at one of the bottom shelves was a red jacket with a black linings topped as a design. Simple, but it had caught the teen's attention. He took it and found himself a pair of black pants that was the same colour as the shirt. He headed back to the changing room and admired himself once more.

_I can't believe I actually look great in this! Can't wait to show off my new outfit to Super Serious Gal and Silver!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiseki: ...Should I start the entire scene with those same old sentences? And I realised that I wrote the Johto side more than Kanto side's! Is this what they called bias? :O<strong>

**Ruby: It's alright! Just make our Hoenn scene as BEAUTIFUL as theirs will do! :D**

**Emerald: THE BOTH OF YOU SHOULDN'T BE COMMENTING HERE NOW! :(**

**Sapphire: Aren't you doing the same thing too? ==**

**Wally: Ahaha... *nervous laughter***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Petalburg City, Hoenn<span>**

*clink clink* *clang clang*

The bell-ringings of a bicycle could be heard from the neighbouring woods in the Petalburg Woods, which was rapidly advancing towards the city. The rotating of gears made those irritating noises that scared some of the wild Pokemon nearby. The rider was a boy with jade green hair and bright azure blue eyes. He had a darker shade of green vest with 2 armbands attached to his arms. Everything went well until...

...he felt his lungs acting up again.

_Urgh... I thought I had already recovered 2 years ago...?_

It was his asthma condition relapsing, again. The boy halted to a stop near one of the lamposts in the city to park his 2-wheeled transport aside. He knelt down on the soft patch of grass as he panted heavily. A pokeball from one of his wristbands that was covered by his long white sleeved shirt popped out, materializing as a Roserade. It then used Aromatherapy on him. The panting was soon slowed down and the boys began breathing at a natural pace.

"Thanks... Roserade."

The Pokemon gave a smile towards it's trainer, only to have a worried look on it's face.

"I'm fine... no worries."

But the Bouquet Pokemon quicly reached out its 'hand' (which consisted of 3 flower buds) and pushed something which was lying near the neck of its trainer's. An oxygen mask formed up to the teen's lower face and he looked at his Pokemon with a mixture of shock and... anger.

His grass-typed Pokemon flinched at the next following words.

"Didn't I told you that I don't need this thing already!" He clasped the button on the oxygen mask and the mask went back being deflated like an unused balloon. "I don't rely on this thing for my survival!"

…

At the same time, there were another 2 teens with a chi-

**Emerald: I'M NOT A CHILD!**

Okay, _fine_. There were another _**3 teens **_that were in the mentioned city. Apparently one of them was slightly shorter than the other 2. They seemed to be having a rather heated argument. The good thing is, it's not as serious as the Johto Trio's one.

"I feel the need to buy more grooming products like…"  
>"Can you stop thinking about these for once, Prissy Boy?"<br>"…shampoo, cosmetics, brushes…"  
>"Showy dude…"<br>"…make-up kits, seals…"  
>"<strong>RUBY<strong>!"

The teen with white beanie hat and a red-black shirt with long black pants jumped in shock when he realised that he was being too deep in his thoughts that he didn't know his companions were trying to get his attention. The hazel-haired girl with a blue bandana and black shorts punched the teen in the face while the shorter boy with blonde hair and had a green jewel rested on his forehead facepalmed himself. _Geez, why do I have such strange comrades as a trio?_

He thought that it would be better if he's not involved in the duo's quarrel over contests and battles, grooming over training.

"**Emerald**~! Come and help me get rid of this female barbarian!" The teen's name is Ruby. He had to plead the emerald-eyed boy to help him get rid of **Sapphire**, who had climbed onto the Coordinator's back and pinned him to the ground, beating the daylights out of him. The Calmer* sighed and used his hand extensors to aid the poor teen to shove the girl off. She landed 3 metres away from them with a thud.

"Ouch… you don't have to be that harsh to a girl!" Sapphire growled in pain.

"Sorry, but you're an exception." Emerald replied.

"Fine let's just stop bickering for once and continue walking okay?" Wow, that's unlike Ruby. _THAT'S SO UNLIKE HIM._

They're finally quiet for once after an hour of contributing to noise pollution. The trio then passed by rows of houses before coming to a halt in front of the Petalburg's gym.

"Say, Prissy Boy. Ya haven't tell me why we're here to visit your dad." Sapphire swept her locks from the wind.

"I'm not sure, but he says it's somewhat urgent." Ruby answered the sapphire-eyed girl.

"Wow, I didn't know that the personalities between the father and son are totally different…" Emerald commented.

Before Ruby could protest, they were interrupted by a loud coughing sound with a bicycle bell. To Ruby's horror, it was his friend, **Wally** who was pushing his bike while panting heavily.

_Those sensations… instincts… I... somehow knew it… knew... it was them…_

The green-haired teen smiled in relief after he caught sight of the trio and collapsed to the concrete flooring of the city, dropping the Ventoline from his left hand.

...

_To be continued._

**Closing theme song for this chapter: ****ポケスペで「下****.****剋****.****上****.****（****.****完****.****）」**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! This is the first chapter of Arc 1! If you have any doubts about this story plot, feel free to PM me/ state it in your review or visit this series' website: dreamshipstudios. tumblr****. com/ (remove spaces) ****It's still under development, but I'll update it weekly!**

**One of the unknown characters appeared! Guess who?**

**PS: Some of you may wonder why Platinum's scene isn't displayed in this chapter. The reason is, it's supposed to be a flashback. Plus, the Sinnoh Trio haven't even knew about their seniors as well. That's why I used that song as the opening theme. For the closing theme, they did credit about Kusaka-san, Mato and Yamamoto-san's hard work for creating Pokemon Special/ Adventures.**

**As the BW arc is still working it's way to the plot, I don't really want to involve them in this story first. But I'll put them in future arcs.**

**Last but not least: Reviews, suggestions, constructive criticisms are allowed on this ship!**


End file.
